


La Vie en Rose

by SelenaCloud



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternative Perspective, F/M, POV Female Character, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Slow Romance, Team Bonding, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:23:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaCloud/pseuds/SelenaCloud
Summary: This feeling is more than a ruby (more than a ruby)Like the sparkling that I’m feelingRebirth can come at the strangest of times...even when we are at a moment of death. If you had the chance to make things right...would you take it...Even if the world you saw before changed before u...and your body[Re posted]





	1. PROLOGUE [PART 1]

 

_ ~ “You are held captive. A prisoner of fate to a future that has been sealed in advance. This is truly an unjust game... Your chances of winning are almost to none.  _

 

_ But if my voice is reaching you, there may yet be a possibility open to you... ...I beg you.  _

 

_ Please overcome this game... and save the world... The key to victory lies within the memories of your bonds, the truth that you and your friends grasped. It all began that day... when the game was started half a year ago... For the sake of your world's future... as well as your own... you must remember..”~ _

 

….I could hear the sounds getting closer and closer. My eyes were closed...perfectly closed...I could remember the shot that hit my chest...I could hear the sound perfectly in my ears..

 

**BANG! BANG!**

 

The pain in my head was only for a split moment...and then nothing...Then...a shiver ran around my body..

 

_ “It's not time…” _

 

….?

 

_ “It's not your time yet…” _

 

My eyes slowly opened up...nothing but black was in my vision….Then a flash of blue...the sighting of a sparkling blue butterfly…

 

“You can still have your justice…”

 

Justice…? What? I don't have any justice left...my life was complete already..

 

_ “No...it is not” _

 

The butterfly drew closer and closer to my eyes as its shined in the darkness around me. For a moment, I could see a flash of a little girl before me...even if it was only a single second..a blue dress, and stylish matching headband with white butterfly ornaments and yellow roses..

 

_ “Your rebirth...begins now…” _

 

I slowly begin to feel the pain all over my head and stomach...I tried to move however...I couldn't...I couldn't scream...I couldn't even feel myself at all...then I could hear sounds of my heartbeat...then the sounds of a machine beeping over and over...I felt myself being taken out before I could feel myself take in a sharp breath. My eyes blinked for a moment...before I begin to panic...where was I? My eyes teared up and for some...reason I started to cry.

 

“There she is” a voice said with a happy tone in her voice.

 

“Oooo!” another voice said in the room “Lemme see lemme see!”

 

“Keep it down Teddy! Your gonna make her cry more!”

 

I felt my tiny body move...wait...tiny?! My little eyes looked around before I saw...that I was an actual baby...an actual baby..

 

‘What did I just walk into…’ I thought as I was place into the arms of a female woman...She was smiling...her brown eyes...shoulder length hair...her brown eyes were watery as if she’s been crying for a while. My crying was already gone at this point...And I just stared at her at this point..before I saw a hand went on her shoulder...A man...with bowl-shaped silver hair and gray eyes. Based on my angle he looked pretty tall in appearance..Wearing a black jacket and gray turtleneck shirt along with black pants.

 

“Congrats on your new beginning Nanako” he says, a warm smile on his face. I felt his hand pet my head gently. I felt warm...and I couldn't help but nuzzle into his hand...but it also caused me to think...Why was I brought here…? I remember my mother looking like this...but she didn't mention...anyone else being around us or having family...It made be wonder what else she didnt tell me...or...who brought me back into this...body..

 

“Ooo! What are you gonna name her?!” a voice said excited before Nanako began to think for a moment.

 

“Goro...Goro Dojima” she said as if she made her final choice as the man smiled “What do you think Yu?”

 

“I think it's wonderful” he says

 

~.~

The years went by as if it was each minute passing by...each powerful moment played out as if it was a movie...my first words...my first steps...everything in my life played out...but one day...was different..The day I remembered...when I was 6 played out a lot different then I thought it would...at the playground in the middle of the small town I used to play in...It was the usual day of being picked on by the bullies. I remember their faces as they pushed me into the mud

 

“Ha ha! Nice one!” one commented as a few of the children began to kick me over and over and I felt the pain of it until I heard 2 voices

 

“Hey!” 

 

“Leave him alone!”

 

The kids begin to become scared before they ran off leaving me in the dirt before I finally felt myself sigh in relief

 

“Are you alright?” a voice asked. I couldnt respond...my body felt numb and I felt my vision blurred...All i could make out is 2 sets of black hair before passing out…Before opening my eyes again in a place I knew...all to well..

 

_ The Velvet Room... _

 

**[ END OF PROLOGUE 1 ]**


	2. [ PROLOGUE  ] II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything Starts with a slight change

“Welcome to the Velvet Room” a deep voice echos within in my ears “My my...you have changed quite a bit have you”

 

I turned around to find myself in a prison cell. I felt the heavy weight of the metal chains and I was wearing a black and white prison uniform. I slowly moved a bit before I gasped in pain when a strong force sensation hit my hand. I held my hand in pain

 

“Take a step back inmate!” a female voice says

 

“You should feel honored to get this chance from master” The twins...they appear to be young girls with platinum blonde hair and yellow eyes.   
  
The twins both wear a black eye patch with the letter "V" over one of their eyes and a blue prison guard outfit. Justine has a long braid and a hat with the letters "O-Y-O-O," while Caroline has hair buns and a hat with the letters "X-M-R-N." I studied them more and more closely. They also have matching black ties to complete their looks. I looked at the man I remember all to well...Igor...a bizarre old man with a long nose, pointed ears and bulging, bloodshot eyes. He wears a black suit with white gloves. I felt my fists clench because I wanted answers.

 

“Why did you bring me back!” I asked, my voice trying hard not to snap at him at the mercy of being whipped again. The man, igor, begin to slowly smirk in a sinister smile.

 

“It was seem...your will has given you a replay to change your destiny…” He explains in a calm manner “You have failed your last rehabilitation...however...you are given a new chance for new rehabilitation”

 

“So dont mess this chance up inmate!” Caroline demands with a fierce look in her eyes as I felt  my eyes close not happy that I have to go through this again...however...Before I could say another word...I felt the slow feeling of dizzy from my head all the way down to my body. The dizziness begin to grow more and more intense as Igor and the twins stare at me. Igor’s smile never leaving his face before my entire world went black...all for a single moment..

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Suddenly, I heard the sounds of a car engine slowly stopping before I heard the sounds of traffic...or people talking with their phones in front of other people. 

 

“Rise and shine Goro” a voice called out before I turned a little to see a male smile at me “Were here, not only to settle you in but to give your mother the best care”

 

I felt my lips smile before I begin to speak as if I already new the name “Thanks Uncle Yu”

The woman turned to him, long blue nearly waist-length hair and gray eyes along with  wearing formal clothing such as blue shirts, ties and her trademark blue cap.

 

“Shall we go Yu?” she asks before the two lock eyes with one another clearly in love and it honestly...made me either feel lonely or possibly wish I could smack them out of it. Even if I didn't know them...the memories of my new life...gave me all the times I spent with them...even their names. I felt myself groan

 

“Can you to not kiss right now we just got here” I pointed out as Yu laughs gentle before we slowly got out of the car. The sky was a bit cloudy but not enough to cause a shower of rain. The loud noise rang in my ears as the sounds of the town begin to flow through my ears...then it suddenly stopped...Everyone did…

 

**_“It's nice to see you again…”_ **

 

_ Robin Hood… _

 

I turned towards a light glowing in the distance. I could see him slowly begin to form as I stared at him for a moment before everything...began to move again...I felt the woman grab my hand and look at me with concern.

 

“Are you alright Goro?” she asks. I shook my head mentally before looking at her and giving my signature smile.

 

“Im okay Aunt Naoto”

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The apartment was average size as I begin to look at the details, green wallpaper walls along with a brown wooden floor. The size of each room was not to big yet not to small either. I watched at Yu put down the last box down before wiping the sweat off of his face. Naoto smiled a bit amused

 

“I told you we should have brought the others in to help” she pointed out as she brings out her stuff out of one of the moving boxes. Yu simply smiled. My attention was soon brought to the window. I slowly walked to it and looked out...I noticed a person walking...It...was him with his wavy unkempt black hair and dark gray eyes. Wearing his winter school uniform, which consists of a red-buttoned black blazer with Shujin's emblem on the pocket, a white turtleneck shirt with chevron detailing on the collar, and red plaid trousers needed since he was attending Shujin Academy.

 

But then something caught my attention fully...a second person...walked beside him wearing the same outfit as him. Both having the same glasses on them before they walked out of the window’s line of sight.

 

‘...Now I'm really losing it’

 

**[ END OF PROLOGUE II ]**


End file.
